


Has Anyone Asked About Your Day

by underneathestars



Series: Fluffy Prompts [7]
Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mentions of child neglect, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:50:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9443972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underneathestars/pseuds/underneathestars
Summary: "I want this to never end..."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Original post is [here.](http://lookslikerainydays.tumblr.com/post/156286673346/send-me-a-fluffy-prompt-ahahahahaderp-029)

He doesn’t need this. He’s seven years old; he’s a second grader and not a whiny first grader. He’s not a baby.

The students’ chatter can be heard as he walks through the hall and he huffs out a breath as he stuffs his hands in his pockets. His classmates are having their sports class just like usual while here he is being sent to the infirmary. Had he not tripped while he’d been playing football, he wouldn’t have hurt himself and he would still be with his classmates.

It’s all stupid and it’s not something worth being called an injury; just a tiny scratch and very little bleeding just beneath his elbow. Although moving his arms does seem to cause pain in his elbows, he refuses to admit it.

He’s not a whiny baby.

He huffs out another breath as he stops by the infirmary’s door and slides it open.

“Ah thank god,” The nurse immediately says as she turns around and smiles, “What seems to be the matter?”

He doesn’t respond to her right away, instead his eyes falling on the brown-haired boy sitting on top of the bed, holding an icepack against his knee. He’s seen him in class before, quiet and he’d never approached him, and it comes with no surprise he can’t seem to remember the boy’s name.

He tears his gaze away when the boy looks up and lifts his elbow slightly to show the nurse his injury, “We were playing football and I tripped.”

“That looks painful,” The nurse furrows her brows, frowning slightly, and her voice higher and carrying sympathy.

He feels like huffing out another breath right there because he'd been expecting that reaction. It's not an injury of the big of a deal and yet have a baby complain about it, of course she's going to try to seem understanding. Now she and that boy probably think of him as a whiny baby.

If only his teacher hadn't told him to come here.

"It's not painful." He mumbles and the nurse hums.

"What's your name?"

"Kaminaga."

"Okay, come and sit here Kaminaga-kun. I'll take care of that." The nurse points to the bed and Kaminaga sits down quietly next to the boy who's remained quiet, still holding the icepack.

"That looks painful." The boy speaks and Kaminaga shrugs.

"But it's not."

The boy tilts his head slightly, "It doesn't hurt?"

Kaminaga ignores the throbbing pain in his arm and shakes his head again, "No."

"Alright, this might hurt." The nurse comes back next to them and starts to gently dab the cotton pad to clean up the wound and Kaminaga hisses slightly.

"So it hurts now?" The boys speaks again and Kaminaga turns to look at him, baffled as in what to tell him and what has him asking him this question over and over again.

The nurse shakes her head slightly chuckling, "He’s been saying weird things ever since he came here.”

“Saying my hair is better than yours isn’t weird.” The boy replies instantly and the nurse sighs. So that’s what had her muttering a _thank god_ when he’d entered.

“It’s normal that it’ll hurt only now when the cut is getting cleaned up,” The nurse chooses to ignore the boy’s reply as she places the cotton down and grabs a plaster, and smiles at Kaminaga, “You must have noticed it before whenever you injured yourself it would hurt when your mum or dad cleaned it up, right?”

Kaminaga looks down and forces himself to mumble a yes, not being able to utter a no. No because there had been a different type of pain whenever he’d found himself cleaning up the wound by himself after showing it to his parents and after being repetitively told to clean it up by himself and no other words being shared.

The boy somehow looks away and the nurse places the bandage and covers up the cut. She gets up and hands him an icepack, “I’m going to grab something and come back in a few minutes. In that time, place this on your injury.”

Kaminaga nods his head and she looks at the other boy before leaving, “Don’t annoy him.”

“I won’t,” The boy replies as the nurse leaves yet as soon as the door is shut, he turns to face Kaminaga again, “That was the first time, wasn’t it?”

“First time?” Kaminaga repeats and the boy nods his head.

“Someone cleaning the wound for you.”

Kaminaga stares at him quietly, puzzled and confused as in how he’d managed to figure that out and notice that with the way he’d quickly mumbled an answer to the nurse.

“How did you know?” Kaminaga mumbles quietly.

“I would understand that,” The boy shrugs as he looks away, “Has anyone asked about your day?”

Kaminaga’s eyes widen slightly and he looks away, the boy’s words sinking in immediately.

_Has anyone ever asked about your day before?_

The only way he’d understand that is if it’s the same thing for him. And if it’s the same for him, then he definitely hasn’t heard _that_ too.

“How’s your injury? Does it still hurt?” The surprised looks the boy sends him serves as a confirmation that he indeed has never heard that being asked and shakes his head slightly, and Kaminaga’s certain that’s a small smile making its way across his face.

“No,” The boy pauses, “What about your injury?”

“It’s better now.” Kaminaga finds himself answering honestly for once and smiles as he looks away and hears the door being slid open as the nurse comes back again.

_So this is how it feels to have someone check up on you._

 

* * *

 

He reaches school the next day an hour early. His parents hadn’t minded― not that they’ll ever mind― since he’d left his house at his usual timing. He’d always find an excuse not to stay home and if that to be leaving his house so early in the morning, then so be it. Except he never reaches school this early, always opting to pass by one of their neighbours who walks his dog on a daily basis at this time and Kaminaga spends a while playing with the dog.

But it had been different today. He’d passed by his neighbour, telling him he’ll be going immediately to school, and rushed with the hope of being there when the boy from yesterday arrives.

He’s taken aback slightly to spot the boy when he walks in the hall towards their classroom.

“I’m Kaminaga.” Kaminaga finally introduces himself and the boy smiles.

“I’m Miyoshi.”

And that’s when it all started.

 

* * *

 

“Miyoshi?”

“Hmm?”

“…Never mind.”

The glare Miyoshi sends him has him laughing and Miyoshi looks back down at their math book left wide open on the desk between them. Miyoshi sighs as he rests his head against his hand and starts jotting down the next question in his notebook. Kaminaga stares at him quietly from the corner of his eyes, watching the way he purse his lips as he solves the question, never furrowing his brows because _that causes wrinkles Kaminaga, what’s wrong with you, you shouldn’t do that,_ had been Miyoshi’s exact words whenever he finds Kaminaga furrowing his brows.

Kaminaga takes in a deep breath as he looks back down at his notebook, “You know how in elementary school we went to the same school and even now. I just have been thinking, next year we start high school.”

“And you’re worried that you’ll do badly in math.” Miyoshi’s reply comes in an instant and Kaminaga rolls his eyes.

“Shut up,” Miyoshi laughs, “That’s not what I wanted to say―”

_“Is he home?”_

_“Those were his shoes by the door, weren’t they?”_

_“What time is he supposed to come back?”_

_“I don’t know.”_

Kaminaga huffs out a breath hearing his parents’ voices coming from outside his room. They’d been out and it seems they’ve just come back. When he looks back at Miyoshi, he finds him looking back at him but he doesn’t seem to be bothered or surprised by what he’d heard. Miyoshi wouldn’t be; after all Kaminaga has been into Miyoshi’s house before and heard very similar words being spoken by his parents. He knows that his and Miyoshi’s lives are very much alike.

“You’re going to be fine even if you’re bad in math since you have me,” Miyoshi pauses and smirks, “What would you do without me?”

Kaminaga chuckles, hiding the smile to hear those words and to have Miyoshi answer his question before even asking him.

_We’ll go to the same high school._

“I’m not that bad.” Kaminaga answers instead and Miyoshi chuckles as he goes back to the question he’d been solving earlier and Kaminaga bites his lips from smiling further. Instead, he leans closer to Miyoshi, peeking over his shoulder to glance at his notebook, “What did you write?”

“I thought you weren’t that bad―”

“Shut up.” Kaminaga laughs and Miyoshi smirks before scooting closer and showing his notebook to Kaminaga.

He can guarantee three more years of this and that’s probably the best reassurance he’s ever gotten.

 

* * *

 

“That shitty―”

“Can you stop talking―”

“I don’t even understand what happened―”

“Do you understand the meaning of shut up then―”

“And you didn’t even― Ouch!” Kaminaga pouts at Miyoshi, rubbing his arm where Miyoshi had pinched him, “Why?”

“Because you can stop talking.” Miyoshi narrows his eyes at him when he parts his mouth and Kaminaga huffs out a breath, nodding his head and opting to remain quiet.

Miyoshi rubs the cotton against his cheek, cleaning up the cut, and Kaminaga hisses slightly, the cut stinging and he should have expected that with how he hadn’t cleaned it up immediately and Miyoshi’s only doing it now.

“Does it hurt a lot?” Miyoshi asks, pulling back slightly and Kaminaga shakes his head.

“No, I just don’t understand―”

“Really? Now?” Miyoshi asks with a sigh and Kaminaga nods his head.

“I don’t get it. Why did he come out of nowhere and decide to punch me?” Kaminaga huffs out a breath and Miyoshi puts his hand down.

“Because nearly all the girls like you and want to speak you. Including his girlfriend, and he thought you were flirting with her, expect he didn’t know it was the opposite.”

“And why couldn’t he go and talk with his girlfriend first?” Kaminaga asks, irritated by the entire thing, and Miyoshi raises his brows.

“And you think she would blatantly admit to flirting with you?” Miyoshi asks and Kaminaga groans.

“This entire thing is just― Anyway why were you the one who punched him back and made him leave instead of me?”

“He insulted my hair right after he punched you. I don’t know what’s wrong with him―”

“He probably has a broken nose now, that’s what wrong with him.” Kaminaga interrupts and Miyoshi shrugs.

“Probably.”

“I just don’t get it. I wanted to be the one―”

“Kaminaga?” There’s a knock against his door interrupting him and Kaminaga grunts hearing his mother’s voice outside his room.

“What is it?” Kaminaga huffs out a breath because hearing his parents’ voices seems to be enough to irritate him these days.

“You got in really quickly and I saw you taking something. Did you take the first aid kit?”

Kaminaga glances at his door, for a second the thought that she’s genuinely worried crosses his mind, but he crosses it off immediately, because that’s the probably most ridiculous thought to come across his mind.

“Yeah, I have it with me right now.” Kaminaga answer, waiting for her reply.

“Just put it back later where it was. Don’t leave it somewhere else like you did before.”

Kaminaga’s eyes widen and he’s certain with what has happened earlier, this had been enough to tick him off, “That happened when I was only five and I couldn’t reach―”

“I don’t care. Just put it back.” Kaminaga hears her walking away and he huffs out a breath.

“She saw me holding it and coming here, and instead of asking about me, she wants me to put it back because five years old me messed up once and now it has to be brought up every single time. Because that’s how I am. I mess up every single time. I’m just a mess.” Kaminaga grunts again, and Miyoshi gently rubs his finger against his brows when he furrows them.

“How many times have I told you not to do that?” Miyoshi speaks, voice somehow carrying this gentleness behind it, and Kaminaga smiles at the familiar gesture, before sighing slightly and dropping himself against Miyoshi, hiding his face against his shoulder.

He shuts his eyes, taking in a deep breath, and relishing in the familiar comfort and warmth that engulfs him every time he’s besides Miyoshi. It always leaves him with this sense of relief and one that all the messed up things in his life can be forgotten and won’t matter, with Miyoshi by his side. Although with how messed up the day had been, starting off with the daily reminder from his teachers that their graduation is coming closer, followed by the incident they had with the guy, and hearing his mother’s words seemed to be enough to push him into this state.

Miyoshi rubs his back gently, slowly coaxing him out of these thoughts, and Kaminaga chuckles.

“Just how big of a mess up am I?” He mumbles, his voice coming muffled against Miyoshi’s shoulder, yet he’s certain he couldn’t hide the bitterness and sadness he’d carried with those words.

Miyoshi runs a hand through his hair, “I didn’t want you to punch him because it might have occurred after school and it had been outside of the school, but it was so close and I didn’t want to take any risks and have you get in trouble.”

“Why?”

It makes no sense, because Miyoshi wouldn’t do that just to simply take the blame if anything were to happen and let Kaminaga be out of it. If anything, he would have let Kaminaga punch him and he would so eloquently like he always is when he speaks, find it to somehow taunt the guy and find a way to stop this from getting any one of them getting in trouble. Yet, here he was today not allowing Kaminaga to get involved in any sort of way.

“I got my acceptance letter yesterday.” Kaminaga blinks his eyes open and leans back, facing Miyoshi again.

“What?”

“I got accepted for that uni and I’m getting that scholarship,” Miyoshi explains, “And if something were to happen now, it wouldn’t really matter.”

“But I haven’t gotten it yet, so if something were to happen…”

“It might, you know, change many things. And I wouldn’t want to take the risk of that,” Miyoshi chuckles, “I want us both to step out of all of this.”

Kaminaga nods his head before chuckling again and dropping himself once again against Miyoshi. If he were to get accepted, then it’ll mean just a few more weeks to endure everything going, before stepping out to a new place, and knowing it’ll be with Miyoshi by his side makes it even better.

“I hope I get accepted.”

 

* * *

 

Kaminaga's acceptance letter arrives five days after Miyoshi's and Kaminaga immediately pulls Miyoshi in for a hug. Miyoshi complains, mumbling something how the hug's too tight to be considered comfortable and something about his hair getting ruined, but Miyoshi's a liar and Kaminaga can tell with the way he holds him back.

It's a strange feeling he's overwhelmed with. Something that's much greater than happiness and filled with eagerness and anticipation of what to come. His heart feels light and when he pulls back slightly, his eyes meet Miyoshi's and it's bright.

He doesn't think about it for long, those bright eyes and that rare gentle smile giving him the answer he needs.

So when he leans forward and pecks Miyoshi's lips, it comes to no surprise for the both of them.

_This was meant to be._

"I think I love you."

 

* * *

 

Kaminaga reaches his hand out and grins when snow falls on his hand.

"What are you doing?" Miyoshi's voice has him turning around and his grin widens.

Miyoshi stands by the door, arms crossed against his chest, and raises his brows at Kaminaga, "It’s snowing! Come here!"

Miyoshi shakes his head and the same moment a breeze passes and it leaves Kaminaga shivering slightly, "And I suggest you come back inside if you don't want to get sick."

Miyoshi takes a step back, going back inside their room, leaving Kaminaga out in their balcony and Kaminaga decides that Miyoshi does have a point and he doesn't want to get sick.

He steps back inside the room and slides the door shut of their balcony, instantly being surrounded by the warmth of their room, and his eyes brighten when it lands on Miyoshi

"Miyoshi!" Kaminaga throws himself against Miyoshi, wrapping his arms tightly around him, and Miyoshi isn't startled by it at all, "It's snowing!"

"Yeah, I could tell." Miyoshi pats his back but Kaminaga doesn't relent and continues holding him tightly.

"But it's snowing today," Kaminaga leans back slightly, grinning at Miyoshi, "on your birthday."

"Is that a good thing? Snow melts and leaves everything wet and dirty, and it's annoying." Miyoshi replies and Kaminaga continues smiling at him.

"You're not ruining snow for me," Miyoshi laughs and Kaminaga leans in to kiss him on the cheek, "Happy birthday."

 

* * *

 

Kaminaga coughs and groans. He hides his face against the pillow and kicks the blanket away. It's too hot and yet the moment it's all pushed down between his feet, he shivers and feels the cold winter weather surrounding him.

He whines not finding it in himself to get up and pull the blanket, and he curls up on himself as he glances toward the clock.

_11:49pm_

He hears the door being pushed open and Miyoshi tsks, "Do you have to do that every single time?"

Kaminaga responds by whining and Miyoshi pulls the blanket, covering him up with it.

"It's too hot now." He clears his throat, yet it still comes out croaky and Miyoshi pushes the blanket down the slightest bit.

"It's just the cold messing with you." Miyoshi says and Kaminaga tries to respond to that but instead he's sent into another coughing fit, "I told you you'd get sick if you run outside not wearing a jacket whenever it snows."

"Shut up. I'm sick. I deserve to be treated nicely." Kaminaga whines and Miyoshi laughs.

"When have I not been nice?"

"I don't know where to begin." Kaminaga groans when he coughs again and Miyoshi pats his back as he sits down at the edge of the bed.

"Stop talking and sit up. I brought you tea that you haven't stopped whining about." Kaminaga sits up slowly in the bed and plops himself next to Miyoshi. Miyoshi wordlessly hand him the mug he'd been holding and Kaminaga relishes at the warmth he gets holding it in his hand.

He smiles as he takes a sip from the tea, "Thank you."

"Yeah, just don't get me sick."

They continue staying like that, quiet hushed words shared between then, until Kaminaga finishes his tea and as Miyoshi puts it away, Kaminaga leans himself against him even further to glance at the clock.

_11:59pm_

"Just a minute left." Kaminaga says and Miyoshi nods his head.

"I know, I can read the time too. Amazing, isn't it—"

"Shut up." Kaminaga rolls his eyes when Miyoshi smirks.

Kaminaga looks back at the clock awaiting and counting down the seconds until it reads:

_12:00am_

"Happy new year—" Kaminaga gets interrupted by his own coughs and Miyoshi laughs as he rubs his back.

"A wonderful way to start the year." Kaminaga feels like telling Miyoshi to stop being all snarky yet he can't find it in himself to say that.

One more year has passed with Miyoshi and another new year is starting with Miyoshi by his side.

And maybe it started with him coughing and being ill, but having Miyoshi by his side seems to be enough to make it all better.

 

* * *

 

Kaminaga stares at the photos all scattered across the ground and sighs when Miyoshi sits down next to him.

"What am I doing?" Kaminaga mumbles and Miyoshi hums.

"Staring at the photos and—"

"You're a little shit, do you know that?" Kaminaga interrupts and Miyoshi smirks.

He sighs again and Miyoshi bumps into his side gently, "What's wrong?"

"This is my final project. That's it, Miyoshi. We're graduating from uni." Kaminaga says and Miyoshi nods his head.

"You're freaking out what's going to happen later?" Kaminaga looks back at the photos and nods his head, "Didn't you contact that guy for that gallery thing?"

"If I can get that, it'll be great. That'll be a great start. But what if that doesn't work out? What if I can't get that spot in the gallery?"

Kaminaga looks back at Miyoshi who's kept his eyes fixed on his photos and grabs one of them, "I'm sure you'll get that spot. And I really like this photo."

"Yeah, because it's you." Kaminaga mumbles and Miyoshi smirks, nodding his head and puts the photo down.

"But anyway, if it doesn't work out, then you'll try again."

"And if that doesn't work out?"

"Don't worry about. If it really seems that won't work, we'll figure something out."

_**We'll** figure something out._

Kaminaga smiles and nods his head.

 

* * *

 

Kaminaga holds Miyoshi's hand tightly as he makes his way away from everyone and pulls him with him alongside him behind a wall, in a corner away from everyone else.

He keeps his hold onto Miyoshi's hand tight and grins, "They like my work."

"Of course they do. You wouldn't be part of this gallery if they didn't."

Kaminaga nods his head to Miyoshi's words, "But that's not just the thing. So many are telling me that and some actually will be contacting me later. I never expected that would happen."

Miyoshi hums, smiling, but Kaminaga knows him and can see the way the corner of his lips tug up to a smirk.

"I know you want to say something."

And there are so many unexpected things that had happened today, and yet Kaminaga was least expecting it for Miyoshi to hold his hand again and lean in closer and to whisper in his ear, "I told you so."

"I hate you." Kaminaga whispers back and somehow it's all very ridiculous yet seems enough to leave them laughing between themselves.

"How's everyone else? I haven't spent much time with them tonight." Kaminaga asks and Miyoshi hums.

"Fukumoto and Odagiri have been writing down in their phone whatever praises they hear people saying about your work, adding all the details they can with their expression and everything else, so get ready to read that." Kaminaga laughs and he should have expected that. Those two have always been like this.

"Jitsui and Hatano have been _accidentally_ stepping on the feet of whoever that passes by your work without paying much attention to it and saying the right things very loudly in front of a group of people to get them to view your work," Miyoshi adds, "Tazaki's been too excited about you adding one of the photos of his pigeons and joined Amari's side to be an eye candy for all the women and mentioning how they love your work and they fall for it every time and follow them to see your work. And if all that seems to fail, they use Emma who very sweetly and brightly says _, Uncle Kaminaga work is really wonderful, won't you see it please?_ And uses that puppy face with that pout and has everyone fawning over them."

Kaminaga laughs and Miyoshi nods his head, "Everyone's supporting you in their own special way."

"Yeah," Miyoshi lets go of his hand and Kaminaga with how overwhelming today has been and the happiness he's been engulfed in looks down and without thinking much about it says, "I want this to never end..."

Miyoshi hums as he grabs Kaminaga's hand and gently squeezes and it's enough and his way of saying _me too_.

"Let's go back. I look very good in a suit and everyone needs to see me and get all depressed at how good I look." Kaminaga rolls his eyes at Miyoshi but nods his head.

He sees a guy he'd been speaking to earlier wave at him, probably wanting to speak to him about the gallery, and Kaminaga knows he needs to go.

"You go do whatever you're doing and I'll go make people cry. I'll check on you later," Miyoshi says before looking back at Kaminaga, eyes bright and a smile so familiar as he asks the very same question that started all of this, “Has anyone asked about your day?”

It takes him back to that room all those years ago but this time Kaminaga doesn’t allow the silence to be his answer. Instead his answer is different now as he answers him.

“Yeah, someone started asking me that fifteen years ago and it won’t be ending anytime soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ♡  
> Tumblr: [lookslikerainydays](http://lookslikerainydays.tumblr.com)


End file.
